The Linnel Family
Marcus= |ProfilePic = marcus.png|CharacterName =Marcus John Linnel|Sigil = |Flavor = First to fight, first to fall.|Theme = [https://youtu.be/iFeMjhZ0_0A Mako - Ghosts]|Height = 6'1|Weight = 169|HairColor = Black|EyeColor = Blue Green|Month = July|Day = 16th|Year = 1976|CurrentAge = 24|Birthplace = Los Angeles, California|Nationality = American|Role = Main Character|Species = Ghost|PowerSource = Unknown |HarmNumber = |Lives = Santa Monica, California}} |Skin Name = |Extra Name 1 = |PowerType 1 = Receptive |Elements 1 = + |Power Effect 1 = Marcus is susceptible to both positive and negative energy. Several different sources may affect him, most notably his friends and emotional memories. His attachment to Fred causes her to affect him a great deal more than anyone else. If Fred is ever in danger his power increases so drastically. |Extra Name 2 = |Elements 2 = |PowerType 2 = Physiology |Power Effect 2 = Despite being a ghost, Marcus's body still interacts with the physical world like a normal human. Strangely enough, he can't even turn invisible or move through solid objects. He can however be incapacitated and will "disappear" if his body suffers too much physical trauma, though his power can slow down this process or even reverse it. Being an ethereal also grants him the following abilities: - Marcus is bond to Fred as he loved her more than anyone else when he died. This connection allows him to stay on Earth, but it limits where he can go. A massive fog wall, that only he can see, will stop him from moving too far away from her. The distance is never consistent but has always been shown to be miles in the single digits. - His ethereal body heals wounds he suffers incredibly fast, not even leaving behind scars or blood stains. Stress can slow down this process or even stop it. - Supernatural weapons may be painful to him but generally aren't anymore effective than mortal weapons. Energy-based attacks deal little to no damage to him but still can cause him pain, just never as much as they would normally inflict. - After "disappearing", Marcus will be resurrected nine days later at the grave where he was buried. Certain conditions may lower this timer. }} |Notes Content = *Worked as a bouncer at the Flagship nightclub. **He watched the front door with Winston during the normal nights and looked over the VIP lounge by himself when it was reserved. *Didn't go to the gym very often but enjoyed working out at home or visiting The Bluffs to run a few miles. *He's known Stacy and Fred for about a year and almost always walks them both to the Flagship at night. *Has strong feelings for Fred but has never acted on them. *Is Ricky's cousin on his father's side. **Ricky's father would drive the family down to LA once a year to visit him when he was just a little kid. *Doesn't like speaking to cops but trusted Odie because he was Ricky's friend. *Was killed instantly in a car crash caused by Christopher in Gallery Hunting. *His soul somehow remained on Earth, but Marcus was unaware of his own demise. *Is "haunting" Fred, meaning he can't move too far away from her. When he's reaching his "limit" of being too far away from her, a massive white fog will block him off from the rest of the world. *Odie continued to pressure Marcus into telling him what happened at the car crash until he remembered. **This caused Marcus to realize he had died before, causing him enough trauma to disappear. **He reappeared a week later in the cemetery where his body was buried in Los Angeles. *Knows he's a ghost now but still lacks many of the normal ghostly abilities. *Seems to resist supernatural energy but is completely vulnerable to normal everyday weaponry, including being punched, kicked or cut. *Has to fully disappear to be defeated, will immediately heal if he isn't under a lot of stress because he's a ghost and isn't actually bleeding. ---- *Face claim: Charlie Matthews }}}} Category:Family Category:Main Characters Category:Supporting Characters